Sparkly Vampires meet ES members
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Instead of Bella being sent to Forks it is the E.S. members, starting with Lumiere and Éclair who want to see what the nouvlesse are like before they become the nouvlesse...and Éclair ends up finding her mate while there. GOOD Volture Good Alv and Dvergr. Femslash and possible slash as well later on. Rated M for future lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Kiddy Grade and Twilight AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of Bella moving to Forks…it was Éclair and Lumiere sent there on a mission and posing as students in the same grade? How will everyone react to this as well as the other E.S. members dropping in at random? AU OOC Femslash, Slash, Jessica and Laura bashing Good Volturi! And good Alv and Dvergr.)**

It was just another normal boring Monday at Forks High when the Cullens pulled into the parking spaces with their expensive cars that stood out vastly from all the old and rickety hand me downs around them…it quickly became a different day when another expensive and obviously new car pulled in as well. It was a shiny red convertible with the top down since it was one of those days where it was only cloudy instead of rainy or snowing in Forks.

"Ha! See! I was right! I made it to the school without getting in an accident, going over the speed limit, or getting lost even once! Tweedle Dee so owes me forty bucks!" The driver, a girl with auburn hair and amber eyes said grinning and whooping as she parked a little ways away from the Cullens and turned off the car before putting the hood up and climbing out.

"A lady should really be more elegant Éclair and it would be difficult for anyone to get lost on the way to the school. It is on the side of the highway like all the other buildings. It was mainly the part about getting in an accident and going over the speed limit Tweedle Dee was betting on." A small girl, one that looked like she was about eleven maybe, said climbing out of the passenger side elegantly as she spoke to the taller girl…who merely stuck her tongue out at her.

The two were vastly different in appearances alone. The first girl was tall, about sixteen, with larger than average breasts, a firm but slim build, and long legs that seemed to go a mile. She had auburn hair, amber/gold eyes much like the Cullen's who were standing there staring in as much shock as everyone else, lightly tanned skin and was wearing a simple red tube top with a pair of leg hugging black jeans with a single large cross earring in one ear and thigh high leather boots on her feet.

The smaller girl was about eleven with _blue_ hair and blue eyes as well as pale skin, not as pale as the Cullens but pale none the less, she was very thin and carried herself much like royalty would. She was wearing a simple but elegant blue and white dress that made her look a bit like a doll with her delicate high heels.

"Geez not much for talking or anything are they?" The first girl asked looking at all the stunned speechless students curiously as she locked the car behind her and stuffed her keys into her pants pocket, two bookbags thrown over one shoulder. One was a red colored one with the word 'Éclair' embezzled on it in blue and golden colored gems while the other was a blue one with the word 'Lumiere' embezzled on it in white and red gems.

"Not everyone is as exuberant and talkative as you Éclair." The smaller girl said idly as they began walking towards the main building of the school to get their schedules.

"Oi! I'm not THAT bad! Viola and Alv start it most of the time!" They could hear the taller girl, was Éclair her name? a few wondered, as the two vanished into the building. The jarring of the bell a few seconds later caused quite a few students to curse as they scrambled to get to their classes on time.

It was a few minutes later in Biology class when a polite knock came at the door before it was kicked open and nearly off the hinges with a cry of 'ta-da'.

"Éclair! A lady should really be more elegant!" The voice of the blue haired girl said chidingly while the older girl merely grinned and laughed, golden eyes dancing in mirth.

"Elegance is a virtue Lumiere…and as Alv and Un-oh will tell you I don't have any virtues!" The taller girl, Éclair?, said laughing as she walked into the class room and over to the teacher with the two book bags slung over her shoulder still and two notes in her free hand.

"You must be the new students." The teacher said blinking at the two vastly different girls as he signed the slips.

"Yep. That's us. This is my friend and baby sister Lumiere, and I'm Éclair. Nice ta meet ya-ouch!" Éclair began grinning at the teacher and starting to bounce in place slightly before she was pinched _hard_ by Lumiere…on the butt. Many jaws dropped at that while a few boys let out wolf whistles at the action.

"What was that for Lumi?!" Éclair asked pouting as she massaged her tenderized rear end.

"You were getting too exuberant again Éclair. Hello. My name is Lumiere, pleasure to meet you." Lumiere said with a slight bow to the teacher who was gapping at her in disbelief.

"Um nice to meet you. Why did you just pinch Ms. Éclair?" The teacher asked regaining most of his senses as he looked at the small girl.

"Sometimes she becomes so excited and therefore exuberant that it is the only way to get her to calm down." Lumiere said with a sigh of exasperation.

"Of course I'm excited Lumi! We're in a new town in the middle of nowhere, in a new school, and hopefully going to make some new friends while waiting on the others to get here! Why wouldn't I be excited?" Éclair asked beginning to bounce in place again in excitement.

"Ouch! Lumi!" Éclair exclaimed spinning to face the younger girl when said girl had pinched her in the rear end again.

"I'm not blaming you for being excited Éclair but a lady really should act more elegant." Lumiere said sighing slightly when Éclair took a few steps away from her before sticking her tongue out at the shorter girl. Éclairs next question caused quite a few eyebrows to rise up.

"If I can kick the ass of any guy, then I can afford to not act more elegant! Elegance is your forte, mine is brute strength and pissing people off remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiddy Grade and Twilight AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was now lunch time when something else exciting happened…other than the constant pinching Éclair suffered from Lumiere whenever she got to exuberant that is.

"Oi! New girls!" A booming male's voice called causing the two to blink as they both turned and saw a hulking bear of a man walking towards them with a playful grin on his face.

"Yo Bear-man!" Éclair said right back causing the guy to laugh as he lumbered closer to them while everyone watched in shock.

"I heard you think you can kick the ass of any guy. Care for an arm-wrestle to prove it?" The guy asked causing Éclair to grin before pouting puppy dog style as she looked at Lumiere who merely gave a long suffering sigh.

"Fine, go play Éclair. Just don't break the guy's arm this time." Lumiere said sighing as she waved dismissively at Éclair who grinned at her.

"Thanks Lumi! And it's not like I _meant_ to break A-ou's arm last time!" Éclair said giving her little sister a brief hug before moving over to sit across the table from the 'bear man' as she so aptly called him.

"I'm sure. Just like you didn't mean to break Un-ou's arm in three places the time before that, or break the _table_ while arm wrestling with Cesario the time before that, and let's not forget about the time before _that_ when you broke both Armblasts arm in _five_ places _and_ the table!" Lumiere said dryly and causing Éclair to grin even wider while many gaped at her for breaking more than one persons arm during an arm wrestling match.

"Ok the one with Armblast wasn't an accident, I hate the stupid pervert!, but the other two were accidents! And I paid for the damages to the table!" Éclair called back as she held her arm up ready to wrestle with the bear man who introduced himself as Emmett.

"I think the whole town knew about your hatred of Armblast. Although I don't know why. You saved his life when he was younger." Lumiere said idly as she went to grab their trays.

"That was back when he was a cute kid and wasn't a pervert! That bastard put surveillance cameras in my room! I think that's a good reason to break his arm and hate him!" Éclair called back as Emmett took her hand, giving her a funny look the whole time.

"Dude your hand is freezing. Do you need a pair of gloves or something?" Éclair asked looking at him slightly concerned when she felt how cold his hand was.

"Nah. I'm fine. I like the cold. Now let's get ready to wrestle." Emmett said grinning at Éclair who merely shrugged and waited patiently…or as patiently as she could be.

"Ready? Go." A boy with blond hair and a southern accent named Jasper said hoping his brother didn't accidentally hurt the girl.

"It's not like you even remembered who he was when you found the cameras. You had amnesia remember?" Lumiere asked walking back over to Éclair who turned her head towards the blue haired girl while Emmett tried to push her arm down, but she didn't budge a centimeter.

"That's not the point! The bastard put surveillance cameras up in my room, my bedroom no less!, and kept a constant watch on them all the time! Hell there was one in the bathroom too!" Éclair said not seeming to pay a lick of attention to Emmett who was trying his hardest to push her arm down.

"You can use both hands if you want." Éclair told him before turning back to Lumiere who blinked slightly.

"I wasn't aware he placed one in your bathroom too. You never called me to disconnect it." Lumiere said setting the two trays down while Emmett grabbed Éclairs hand with his free hand and tried to force her arm down again, even using his vampire strength although it didn't make any difference.

"There was nothing left to disconnect once I was done with it. I doubt even Un-oh with his damn super vision could find all the pieces and put them back together." Éclair said with a snicker while Lumiere nodded in understanding, in other words Éclair had gone nuts on the thing and it was reduced to dust particles.

"That certainly explains why Eclipse and Mercredi weren't upset with you sending him to the Emergency Room. Stop letting him embarrass himself Éclair and end the match already. We should eat before lunch ends so that we can make it to our next class on time." Lumiere said causing Éclair to let out a short laugh before she turned back towards Emmett who was staring at her shocked since nothing he did got her hand to budge even an inch.

"W-What the hell? I'm using all my strength and both my hands, yet your arm isn't even moving!" Emmett said shocked and causing his family's jaws to drop in surprise, this tiny slip of a girl who they think is human is able to completely over power Emmett.

"Like I said earlier. I'm stronger than any guy. Sorry but I'm getting hungry so it's time to end this." Éclair said smirking at Emmett in dark amusement as she tensed her arm muscles and almost instantly slammed Emmett's arms into the table top, although she accidentally overpowered it enough to crack the table and send Emmett out of his seat in a bit of a flip.

There was dead silence in the cafeteria at this as Éclair grinned down at Emmett and snagged the tray Lumiere got her.

"Sorry bout that bear man but you _were_ warned that I usually break the arms of those who face me in an arm wrestle. I'm glad I only held back most of my strength so I didn't break your arms too." Éclair said causing even more jaws to drop, she had been holding back?!

"T-That was holding back?" Emmett asked staring up at Éclair shocked and slightly horrified, dear god if that was her holding back he never wanted to see her go all out.

"Of course. Hey Lumi what's my record for weight lifting in the break room?" Éclair asked picking some spaghetti off of her plate, putting it on her fork, and shoving it in her mouth as she looked at Lumiere who was drinking a cartoon of grape juice as elegantly as she could. Lumiere stopped sipping her drink as she tapped her cheek in thought for a minute. Thinking of the last time Éclair lifted weights in the break room for E.S. members…and trying to figure out how much weight that collapsing metal structure had behind it since she held it off and threw it away from the La Muse once.

"Hm…The couch weighs at least four hundred pounds…plus added in everyones weight…and the fact that most of the ceiling caved in on the couch with us on it…plus the metal support beams…I'd say about one to two thousand pounds Éclair…with one hand."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiddy Grade and Twilight AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was now the end of school when the next interesting thing happened. Éclair and Lumiere were walking towards their car when another shiny, new, and obviously expensive one drove up.

"Lipstick bitch!" A woman's voice shouted as the car stopped, causing Éclair's head to snap towards it.

"Elf Whore!" Éclair shouted back as the woman in the other car got out, revealing to be a tall woman with short bluish grey hair and blue eyes wearing a rather…different outfit.

"Power Slut!" The woman said grinning as she walked over towards Éclair who grinned and stalked right to her.

"Absorption Hooker!" Éclair retorted.

"Donut!" The other woman said as the two stood face to face now, butting heads.

"Bitch!" Éclair shot back.

"Thank you!" The girl said grinning widely.

"What do you want Alv?" Éclair asked grinning as she threw an arm around the girls neck and gave her a quick half hug.

"Mom sent me to let you know I'll be joining you in class starting tomorrow. She's just forwarded my papers to the school." Alv said with a shrug of her shoulders as she looked around at the other students, her eyes stopping on Alice Cullens as the two stared at each other.

"And who is _that_?" Alv asked looking Alice up and down appreciatively while Alice was doing the same to her.

"Huh? Oh that's Bear Man's little sister. Her name's Alice or something like that but I just call her Pixie." Éclair said with a shrug as she looked where Alv was looking and saw the pixie like vampire.

"Bear man?" Alv asked raising an eyebrow as she looked away from Alice for a minute to look at Éclair who grinned.

"Yeah Bear Man, he looks like a big ol bear. He's the one who challenged me to an arm wrestling match earlier." Éclair said pointing at Emmett who was standing beside Alice.

"… You didn't break anything this time did you?" Alv asked causing Éclair to snort slightly.

"Why does everyone always ask me that? No I didn't break anything, I cracked the table but didn't break it." Éclair said causing Alv to look at her in disbelief.

"Damnitt now I owe TweedleDee twenty dollars. I knew something was up when she bet that you could arm wrestle someone without breaking anything." Alv grumbled causing Éclair to jaw drop. They actually bet on that!?

"You two actually bet on that?!" Éclair asked in disbelief as she stared at the blue haired woman who just gave her a smirk.

"We've bet on a lot of things about you." Alv said smirking while Éclair looked at her in complete befuddlement.

"Like what?" Éclair asked confused and causing Alv to shrug slightly.

"Just normal things ya know. Like whether or not you'd snap and kill someone in the first week of school." The very casual way she said that made the other students pale.

"Like whether or not you'd level the school." That caused them to pale further. They _really_ didn't want to piss off the ridiculously strong girl.

"And like whether you were into guys or girls more." Alv said causing Éclair to snort while the other students just blushed at how casually she had said that.

"Girls. Definitely girls. They look better and don't smell like a donkey's ass." Éclair said causing all the boys to blush in either embarrassment or anger while all the girls looked at her in disbelief and Alv groaned again.

"That's another twenty dollars for Tweedle Dee." Alv groaned while Lumiere chuckled behind her hand.

"Yes and Un-oh owes me forty dollars since he betted with me on the same subject." Lumiere said causing the two taller girls to look at her in complete disbelief.

"Since when did you 'Little Miss Prim, Proper, and Elegance' start betting?" Éclair asked in disbelief as she stared at Lumiere who merely gave her a small smile.

"A lady never reveals information she does not want made public Éclair." Lumiere said primly as she slipped into the passenger seat of the convertible while Alv and Éclair stared after her in complete shock and disbelief.

"Dear gods…we've corrupted her!" Alv said finally as she and Éclair exchanged wide eyed looks.

"Eclipse is going to kill me for that! Before Tweedle Dee even gets to me!" Éclair said groaning as she dragged a hand down her face, causing Alv to laugh but shiver in agreement.

"Oh man are we dead for this later but it's just too good! Little miss 'A lady must always be elegant' is now placing bets on her precious big sister." Alv said laughing uproariously and causing Éclair to begin snickering as well.

"This is going to end up like the time when Un-Oh taught Viola one of his old raunchy bar songs from back when he was a Merc isn't it?" Éclair asked causing Alv to laugh harder.

"T-That was hilarious! Oh god the _look_ on mom and bosses faces when she sang that!" Alv was bent over double clutching her stomach now.

"I still have the video of that and the beat down they gave Un-oh around somewhere." Éclair informed the girl snickering harder and earning Alv nearly going into hysterical laughter for that.

"Éclair. Alv. We are supposed to meet with the home designer and Eclipse so that our new house could be finished before next month remember?" Lumiere called from Éclair's car, earning an immediate sobering up from both of the taller women…until Éclair pouted at least.

"I still don't see why we need the extra help. With our family and all of our specialties we could have finished our new house last week. Why hire a home designer?" Éclair asked pouting at her little sister who sighed slightly again.

"So that our house doesn't stand out too much from the others. For someone who enjoys disguises as much as you do, I would think you'd understand the need to try and blend in." Lumiere said causing Éclair to snicker slightly.

"Disguises to throw people off is different from blending in. My specialty is trolling people, blowing stuff up, and kicking ass, not necessarily in that order mind you." Éclair said snickering and causing Alv to snicker as well.

"That's true. Remember that time you decided to bust into a military grade fleet dressed as a delivery girl, complete with a pizza box in your hands?" Alv asked as she climbed into her car, oh they all had laughed for hours about that! The looks on the guys faces… Everyone in the parking lot not an E.S. member but including the vampires could only stare in disbelief as Éclair laughed aloud before responding as she got in the car, driving off with the Alv woman just in front of her.

"That was hilarious! The looks on their fucking faces! Ow Lumiere! Not while I'm driving!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiddy Grade and Twilight AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Oh hello kids! These are the owners of that new house I'm designing!" Esme said smiling as she welcomed her kids home, looking worried when they all stopped dead in the doorway and stared at the three familiar girls and two not familiar women and one man who were talking softly amongst each other in another language.

"Is something wrong kids?" Esme asked worriedly and causing Éclair to look up from her conversation, which looked like an argument with Alv, and grin.

"Hey it's Bear Man and his siblings! Look Alv there's your pixie!" Éclair said grinning and nudging the blue haired woman who blushed and spluttered as she looked up and caught sight of the Cullen kids.

"Damnitt Éclair you can't just say things like that! Especially around mom!" Alv snarled at Éclair who laughed at her.

"Aww poor Elf doesn't want her mama to know about the one person who's caught her eye in the last…I forgot. Lumi how long has it been since someone caught Alv's interest?" Éclair asked looking at the smallest of the occupants while Alv's eyebrow twitched dangerously.

"Quite some time. Last person who caught her attention was you and we all know how _that_ ended." Lumiere said dryly in amusement, sipping a cup of tea from her elegant position on the couch in between a snickering blond woman and a vaguely amused pink haired woman. The black haired man was standing behind them, and Alv and Éclair had been leaning against the wall in a way that seemed casual but allowed them to see all entrances and exits.

"Oh that was hilarious! I still can't believe that she actually _growled_ at anyone who she thought I might be interested in for a full two years!" Éclair said laughing while Alv growled audibly and snarled at the brunette, spinning to glare at her friend.

"Shut it before I kick you through a wall!" Alv snarled at Éclair who snickered at this.

"Yeah right. You're good at absorbing others attacks and sending the force right back at them but I still kick your ass all the time-Ouch! Lumi!" Éclair said smugly before yelping when Lumiere got off of the couch and pinched her again, causing Esme to gape slightly at the action as the blue haired girl returned to her seat.

"Girls if you're going to fight then take it outside. We're guests here remember?" The pink haired woman said in an amused but monotone voice, causing the two 'teenagers' to nod, still glaring at each other.

"On second thought don't fight at all. You two cause too much property damage when you fight alone against other people, much less when you fight each other." The blond haired woman said looking over the couch at the two amused and causing them both to cross their arms over their chests and pout at the blond.

"We're not that bad." Éclair said earning snorts from everyone not a Cullen or Hale.

"Éclair there is a safe bet that you will end up killing one of your classmates before the end of the week, not necessarily on purpose either. And another even safer bet that you'll flatten the school when no one's around." Lumiere said raising an eyebrow at her older 'sister' who pouted at this.

"I wouldn't kill them on purpose! I forget my own strength sometimes which is why you're always around to keep me in check!" Éclair protested the first point, but she said nothing about the school.

"I noticed you said nothing about not flattening the school." The blond said looking at the buxom teenager amused.

"You know how much I hate all that boring crap! I don't even know why we need to go to the stupid place, and if one more boy tries a pickup line on me I may just break down a wall to show them just who they're messing with." Éclair said growling slightly at the end of her sentence and causing Alv to snicker.

"Not helping your 'not that bad' defense there Clair." Alv said causing Éclair to flip her off without even glancing at her. That action caused Alice to glare darkly and growl slightly in her throat.

"You wish!" Alv said with a snort which made Éclair snicker.

"Honey I wish for a lot of things but you sure as hell ain't one of them. Besides, your pixie looks ready to try and attack me if I even think about you that way." Éclair said glancing over at Alice who looked down embarrassed when Alv looked at her.

"She's not my pixie! Hell I don't even know her name Éclair!" Alv protested glaring at the slightly shorter woman who blinked for a second before looking at the Cullen kids confused.

"Yeah neither do I… I've just been calling them Bear Man, and Pixie, and Soldier and all… and I share classes with at least three of them. Sorry I was a bit out of it at school. What's your names again?" Éclair asked having the grace to look slightly sheepish as she scratched the back of her neck and looked at the Cullen kids curiously.

"My name's Emmet Cullen! This is my girlfriend Rosalie Hale, her twin brother Jasper, my brother Edward, and my sister Alice! Nice ta see you again Hercules!" Emmet boomed as he pointed to each of the other teens and causing Alv to laugh at what he called Éclair.

"Ha! Finally someone else agrees with me on that nickname!" Alv laughed while Éclair shrugged and the blond woman frowned.

"I think a better title for Éclair would be Atlas." The blond woman said softly, setting her tea cup down in her lap and causing everyone to look at her before the black haired man with the way too big briefcase beside him nodded.

"Yes that fits better. She does try to take the world on her shoulders…sometimes almost literally." The black haired man said causing Éclair to growl at him.

"Oh who asked you?! I don't even know why you're here you perverted auditor!" Éclair scowled at the man who gave her a charming smile and held a hand over his chest where his heart is.

"My dear Éclair I just couldn't help but come along, my job is to be an auditor after all. Besides how could I resist your charming company?" The man flattered causing Éclair to glare darker at him.

"Try sucking up all you want! I'm still pissed at you for putting that camera in my shower! You're lucky boss lady forbade me from sending you to the back to the ER or better yet, the morgue!" Éclair snarled at the man who held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"That's because of the fact that while he may be completely perverted, he's good at his job." The blond woman said with a small snort.

"And we'd rather not explain how he became a pile of bloody goo because you punched him too hard." The pink haired woman added.

"Oi! Just because I forget my own strength don't mean I'm that bad! I can control it-" Éclair began trying to defend herself before Lumiere turned and _looked_ at her. Lumiere's next comment earned dropped jaws from the Cullen and Hales while Éclair blushed slightly and Alv laughed.

"Éclair you caused a level four _earthquake_ because you set your foot down too hard while _dancing_!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiddy Grade and Twilight AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Hey Atlas! Where's your friend?" Emmett yelled to Éclair the next day as she drove into the parking lot and got out of the car, Lumiere in the passenger seat again. Everyone stared confused at the large man until they heard Éclair answer, obviously this was the first they heard of the girls new 'title'.

"Yo Bear Man! That damn Elf had to pick up the Incest Twins before coming to school today." Éclair called back causing Emmett to snicker when something flew from the window of a just pulled in car and whacked Éclair in the back of the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call us that?!" A girl with long black hair and…red…eyes…oh crap. All the vampires stared in shock and slight horror as a set of fraternal red eyed twins got out of the laughing Alvs car and glared at Éclair who grinned back at them.

"Oh please I've been calling you both for that so long that no one would believe me if I told them the truth about it. You'd think you two would have gotten used to it by now considering how much of a sister complex that Dledum has." Éclair said causing the male to blush, which shocked the yellow eyed vamps. Vampires couldn't blush. Finally listening closely and taking in a discrete sniff, the Cullens relaxed a bit. They could hear the twins heartbeats, although the females was a bit weaker than the males, and could smell that the two were as human as Éclair and her sister.

"I don't have a sister complex!" The male yelled at Éclair who snickered for a minute.

"Good one Dledum." Éclair said continuing to snicker until she stopped and blinked at him as he glared at her.

"Oh…you were being serious?" Éclair asked blinking and causing him to nod jerkily. Éclairs lips twitched for a second before she made the mistake of looking at Alv who looked surprised as well…before they both busted out laughing.

"Why are you two wearing those weird contacts?" One girl nearby asked the twins although she was eyeing the boy up and down hungrily.

"This is our natural eye color thank you." The guy said sneering at the girl.

"Be nice Tweedledum. They're going to be our classmates." The female twin said sighing as she scolded her brother with a sharp glance, causing him to straighten up almost painfully.

"Sorry Tweedledee!" Tweedledum said earning a whip cracking sound from Éclair that had Alv and Emmett laughing but Tweedledum scowling at her.

"Damn Dledum can you be a little less pussy-whipped? Hell even Cesario isn't that whipped." Éclair said grinning unashamed at what she had just said and making Tweedledee sigh while Tweedledum blushed but glared at the buxom teen.

"Lumiere?" Tweedledee asked looking almost pleadingly at the short blunette who nodded once and then reached out and pinched Éclair again.

"Ow damnitt Lumi!" Éclair yelped jumping from the pinch as she glared down at her sister.

"Thank you Lumiere." Tweedledee said smiling slightly at the smallest of their group as stuck a straw in a juice box and drank it down elegantly. How the hell she could be elegant with a _juice box_ not even Tweedledee knew.

"Of course Tweedledee." Lumiere said not looking phased at the glare and scowl she was getting from Éclair, which morphed into a pout.

"I thought you guys loved me." Éclair said pouting at the group and causing the three taller ones to look at her while Lumiere ignored her.

"Only when you're not being annoying Éclair." Tweedledee said teasingly and causing the male to scoff.

"Which would be never." Tweedledum said causing Éclair to freeze for a second while Lumiere's head snapped up to Tweedledum before turning to Éclair almost as fast as a vampire.

Éclair said nothing as she lowered her head so that her hair shadowed her eyes and covered her face. She took Lumiere's backpack off of her shoulder and threw it at Tweedledum, causing him to let out a grunt as he caught it with his stomach and stumbled back a few steps. Not saying a word Éclair turned on her heel and quietly but quickly marched off into the woods.

"He didn't mean it Éclair!" Lumiere called after her sister, moving to go after the brunette who glanced at her over her shoulder. Lumiere froze in place at the look in Éclair's eyes, taking a step back and lowering her head sadly when Éclair gave a small snort and took off into the woods as everyone merely watched her go.

"God Damnitt Tweedledum." Tweedledee said pinching the bridge of her nose while closing her eyes. Alv glared at the red eyed boy and snarled slightly while Lumiere sighed and shot him a glare.

"What?" The boy was as confused as the Cullens and other students.

"I said that we only love Éclair when she's not being annoying, and I was just messing with her. _You_ said that she's never not annoying. Basically you just said that we never love her!" Tweedledee said causing Tweedledum's eyes to widen.

"Shit! I didn't mean it that way!" Tweedledum said seeming to have finally realized what he had done.

"Normally Éclair would laugh it off until later when she's alone…however…Tweedledum…what's today's date?" Lumiere asked raising an eyebrow at the boy who blinked for a second.

"September the thir…thirteenth. Oh." Tweedledum said swallowing heavily half way through the date.

"Damnitt! You just had to do it today didn't you?" Alv asked snarling as she clenched a fist, belting the boy across the jaw and sending him to the ground. Neither Tweedledee nor Lumiere made a move to stop Alv or help Tweedledum up and he stayed on the ground with his head bowed.

"I didn't realize what day it wa-" Tweedledum was cut off by a loud roar and several huge crashes that made everyone jump except for the group of four, who just winced.

"What was that?!" A nearby guy panicked causing Lumiere to sigh as she looked at Alv.

"_Hell_ no. I ain't going after her and neither is anyone else. Éclair needs to blow off some steam and I ain't gonna be her punching bag this time. Learned my lesson last time." Alv said shaking her head rapidly and making Tweedledee nod in agreement.

"What you all just heard, was Éclair working out some of her frustrations and emotions." Tweedledee told the others causing their jaws to drop as more crashes and booms were heard.

"You mean Éclair is doing all of that? It sounds like an army or a bomb!" Rosalie said shocked as she stared in the direction Éclair went off in. Lumiere, Tweedledee, and Alv all shrugged slightly while Tweedledum finally stood up and dusted himself off silently, head still lowered slightly. Alv's next words caused everyone to gape and even the vampires to pale.

"Eh. She's holding back. She's only destroying some of the forest, instead of the town. Last time she was like this she bought down thirteen bars and two cities, although thankfully there wasn't any deaths that time."


End file.
